All I Want for Christmas is You
by H8rOfToast8899
Summary: Songfic-Sam's depressed this christmas. Who can come and brighten her day...but the love of her life? Strong SamxDanny, song: All I want for christmas is you by Mariah Carey. Merry Christmas, everyone.


**Merry Christmas, everyone. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>I don't want a lot for Christmas<br>__There's just one thing I need_

Sam sat in her living room, staring at her christmas tree. She didn't want much, and she knew what she wanted. Too bad it was the one thing money couldn't buy.

_I don't care about the presents_  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

She glanced at the presents underneath the brightly colored tree, there were about 15 with her name on them. She didn't want them at all.

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>

Her violet gaze inched its way to the pictures on the mantle. Her parents, Grandma, Tucker, Danny...  
>Danny. He was who she wanted. Just him. Who cared about presents?<p>

_Make my wish come true_  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>

She sighed. He was all she wanted. Why couldn't someone grant her wish?

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There's just one thing I need<em>

She thought about all the great times they had had together, as friends. If they were together, they would have more laughs and fun... right?

_I don't care about the presents_  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

Sam angrily kicked a bright blue present with her name in curly font on the tag. She didn't want this!

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
><em>There upon the fireplace<em>

She scowled at the neon green stocking with the reindeer on it. That night, her parents would fill it with ridiculous little candies and tinkets that she would never use. Why did she even bother hanging it up every year?

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
><em>With a toy on Christmas day<em>

This wasn't what she wanted! She didn't want a stuffed animal, or a new pair of boots. She mentally yelled at Santa. _I don't want a stupid toy, you oaf! That's not gonna make me happy!_

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>

Sam blinked away tears from her eyes as she imagined her and Danny. Together. Side by side. Her heart ached for her fantasy to come true! She wanted him to be hers, more than he could ever imagine.

_Make my wish come true_  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>baby won't ask for much this Christmas<em>  
><em>I don't even wish for snow<em>

The snow outside was tiny, at it's bare minimum. Earlier, she had been wanting a white christmas, but now, she didn't even want that.

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
><em>Underneath the mistletoe<em>

The little sprig of the red berries above the kitchen door was miserable, not even worth a kiss. Sam stood under it longingly, praying for one mistletoe kiss.

_I won't make a list and send it_  
><em>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<em>

Lists? She fingered the crumpled list that she had attempted to make. She kept it in her pocket at all times, fingering the edges, worn from crumpling and recrumpling. If she could get her one wish, she wouldn't need a list. It wouldn't be worth anything.

_I won't even stay awake to_  
><em>Hear those magic reindeers click<em>

Sam was going straight to bed that night. And she wouldn't stay up to satisfy her childish wants of hearing santa on the roof. It was pointless, and would just rob her of sleep.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
><em>Holding on to me so tight<em>

She imagined Danny, not even talking, not even laughing. Just Danny, with his arms around her, the cold ghostly skin cooling her own hot feverish skin. Her heart ached for it.

_What more can I do_  
><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>baby<em>

She threw her hands up in frustration. She had tried everything to get Danny to be with her! Hints, tricks, even placing them in awkward situations to see if he would confess something. It never worked; he'd just weasel his way out.

_All the lights are shining_  
><em>So brightly everywhere<em>

Running out the front door, the christmas lights of Amity Park blinded her momentarily with its Santas, reindeer, and christmas trees. It was like it was daytime, it was so bright. And it didn't faze her or make her any happier.

_And the sound of children's_  
><em>Laughter fills the air<em>

An accidental snowball hit her back as five little kids chased each other, their mittens and gloves filled with snow prepared to shove down a shirt, or to hit another kid in the back of the head. Their laughter and squeals of "Cold!" broke the silence.

_And everyone is singing_  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>

A group of door to door carolers knocked on doors and broke out into jingle bells. One of the younger children in the group held a bundle of bells, and jangled them together in tune to the song.

_Santa won't you bring me the one I_  
><em>really need<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me<em>

Sam looked at the cloudy night sky as she went back into her house and closed the door. It was childish, she knew, but she wondered, why won't Santa bring him to me? I need him, he's the only thing that'll make me happy.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>

Sam's head snapped up as she heard her doorbell ring. Ever so slowly, she went to open the door.

_I just want to see my baby_  
><em>Standing right outside my door<em>

Danny stood there, a grin on his face. Unconciously, Sam broke into a smile.

_Oh I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>

With a mischevious smile on his face, Danny held up his arm above their heads. Dangling from his fingers was a sprig of mistletoe...

_Make my wish come true_  
><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Merry christmas, everyone! My little gift to you is a bit of SamxDanny fluff. Sorry if this is bad, but I've been interrupted ALL DAY! The song was "All I want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey and Justin Beiber (I'm NOT a Beibette, just so you know.) Merry christmas, and a Happy New Year!<strong>


End file.
